Love that Stands a Chance
by Sassy Lei
Summary: story about Bumlets and a long lost girlfriend


all of the characters belong to Disney ecxept for Cinnamon. And the song "No More Drama" does not belong to me its Mary J Blige's so please dont sue me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~  
  
By: Sassafras Lei  
  
It had been five years since Cinnamon had left Manhattan to go out, and find herself. As she walked back to the lodging house where she grew up selling papers, she hoped too find, and get back together with her old boyfriend from when she had left, since the never really broke up; when she left in 1893. When she entered the lodging house, everyone went quiet; no one had seemed to remember her. She looked around to see only a few pepole she use to know, she was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice from behind, and she dropped her bags. "Excuse me, can I help you Miss?" came Kloopman's voice.  
"Yes, it's been five years, and then I realized I's missed me family too much to stay away any longer" the red haired girl said.  
"No, it can't be...Cinnamon" he barely whispered.  
"Yes, it's me, I'm back again" she said hugging him, as a smile appeared.  
"Hey guys, do any of you remember Cinnamon?" Kloopman asked all the guys in the room. Half the guy's jaws dropped when they saw her but only one approached her.  
"Ok, if yer really Cinna den what are all names?" Itey asked looking her over.  
"Everyone?" Cinnamon questioned.  
"Yeah if yous Cinna ya can do it," he said leaning against the corner.  
"Fine your Itey, Jack, Boots cause he's da only black one, Snipeshooter, Racetrack, Mush, Kid Blink, Crutchy, don't know you, don't know you, Swifty, Snoddy, neither of them are he'ah. Den deres Pie Eater, Specs, Dutchy, don't know you, Skittery, an' den deres Spot leadah of da Brooklyn newsies, an' da oddah half of yall he'ah I's don't know, 'cause yous moved in, in da last five years. Dere happy, where's Bumlets I's wanna surprise 'im?" she asked, looking at Itey.  
"Cinna it's good ta see ya again, wese missed cha a lot," he said hugging her.  
"Come on, lets go find him" Itey said showing her to an empty bed.  
"Well let me change into some pants dis skirt is killin' me" Cinnamon said running to the bathroom. "Ok, lets go," she said walking down the stairs.  
"He's probably around da end of Dunce Street" Itey said leading her to a corner.  
"Look he's right dere, Stay he'ah when ya he'ah me say wouldn't it be great if yous showed up, or somethin' like dat come out" he said walking a few steps.  
"Ok, lets do it" she said watching him go up to Bumlets.  
"Hey, Bumlets how are ya?" he asked.  
"Yous know, me last goil jus' dumped me, a few days ago,.... why do yous care all of a sudden anyways?" Bumlets asked.  
"Wouldn't it be great if ya could get back ta gather wit' Cinna?" Itey asked looking at him.  
"Yah I's would love ta get back tagether wit' her, she was me life until she left, but she left, an' she ain't eva' comin' back" he said getting upset.  
"Oh is dat so. 'Cause in da lettah it said I's would be back latah on, aftah I's found me self, an' I found myself, an' know I'm back," she said walking up behind him.  
"Cinna!? Where have ya been? I's missed ya so much" Bumlets asked spinning her around, and Itey walked off mumbling to himself.  
"Maine, I's so sahrry I's left like I's did. I's missed ya so much, I's love you, please take me back" she said with her arms around his shoulders.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it I's ain't seen ya in five years. Yah I's still love ya but I's jus' getting' over anudda goil, give me some time, a few days" he said "But I's do wanna be wit' cha in time again" he added seeing her smile fade.  
"Okay I's understand" she said walking off.  
"Where yous goin'?" Bumlets called out.  
"Brooklyn ta see an old friend" Cinnamon said walking off, song running through her head.  
  
Broken heart again, another lesson learned, you'd better know your friends, or else you will get burned, Gotta count on me, 'cause I can garente that I'll be fine.  
  
As she walked into the Brooklyn house there was a lot of yelling, and screaming from most of the people. A few of them though were playing cards, then there were a few that noticed that she just walked in the Lodging house, and stopped what they were doing to watch her. She easily picked out Spot from the crowd, he had one of the boys against the wall. "Spot Conlon, dat is if ya haven't changed yer name by now" he turned around.  
"Yah dats da name, but who's askin', an' why?" he asked looking at the girl now in front of him.  
"Lets jus' say it's been five years, but I's didn't ferget me friends when I left,...............ya confused?" she asked seeing the confusion in his eyes, boy did she miss those eyes.  
"Yah, jus' a lil dough" he said thinking about it.  
"Think about it hard, does Cinna ring any bells?" she asked looking at him, and smiling.  
"No way, Bumlets said dat you weren't comin' back, wese all missed cha" Spot said hugging her.  
"Well I's he'ah ain't I, anyways I's told 'im I's would be back, so how's da famous Spot Conlon?" she asked looking him over.  
"I's been bettah but dats jus' life fer ya, so what have yous been up ta in da last five years? 'Cause I's see ya still werein' pants never grew out of dem huh?" he asked sitting down on the counter.  
"I's been in Maine, newsie ya know, I's don't know jus' more comfortable in 'um. An' yous diein' ta see me in a dress again ain't cha, you'll jus' have ta wait fer a while" she said pulling down her hair.  
"Yah I's still wanna see ya in a dress again, Maine, wow. Oh man, dat reminds me I's gotta jam, I's late fer a date. Sahrry" he said running out the door.  
'Well I's guess its back to Manhattan, I think I'm gonna get some food from Tibbys, maybe I can find out if Angel is still around, we'll there's only a few guys I didn't know I's will get use to it again' she thought to herself. So she made her way back to Tibbys to see who all was around at this time of day.  
As she walked in she stopped to look around the room. She new most of the people except for a few, but she didn't see her old friend either. Since she didn't see Angel she really didn't want to stay, but as she was going to leave, she heard a familiar voice call her. Until just then she hadn't even thought about Sugar, she had to be fifteen now.  
"Hey Cinna, where ya been?" Sugar asked.  
"Hi Sugar, up north" she said sitting down.  
"I's missed not havin' an older girl ta talk to, I's missed cha readin' too. 'Cause 'bout a year an' a half ago, Angel moved ta upstate Brooklyn, wit' her aunt" Cinnamons jaw dropped.  
"I's sahrry I's missed cha a lot to, I's jus' cant believe she moved" she replied.  
"Yah, I's think she moved 'cause she missed cha so much, and the lodgin' house was holdin' in all da memories" Sugar said looking down.  
"I's 'ill have ta pay her a visit, anyways do you have a boyfriend yet?" Cinnamon asked looking around the room.  
"Yah, he's sittin' wit' Jack, he's new we call 'im Snoop 'cause he knows everything. Yous 'ill like 'im, he's real sweet, he asked me ta go out wit' him da second week he was he'ah" Sugar said pointing to one with light brown hair, and green eyes, as she blushed a little.  
"Dats good ya look happy, I's think I'm gonna go back to da lodgin' house now though" she said standing up. "Okay I'll see ya in a bit" Sugar said walking over to Snoop.  
So she made her way back to the lodging house. When she heard Bumlets call her, and run up from behind her.  
"Cinna, I's was thinkin', 'bout what cha said before" Bumlets started. "And?" "Well he'ah, I's was goin' through my stuff last week, an' I's found dis old thing" he said holding out his hand.  
"Ya still have it, why though?" she asked looking at a locket.  
"'Cause, do ya remembah when I's gave it to ya?" he asked.  
She closed her eyes thinking back to that all to clear day. It was late September, and they had just gotten to the park. They had been together now for six months, and they loved each other dearly. **************************Beforehand************************************ "Since wese been tagether for six months,..........well he'ah" Bumlets said holding out a box he was never too good with words.  
She opened it, and gasped "Wow it's beautiful, but no, I's can't take dis"  
"Yes ya can, I's bought it fer ya, 'cause I's love ya" he said taking it out.  
"Well.....i's shouldn't, but okay" she said turning around.  
"Ya know, if ya evah left I's don't know what I's would do wit' out cha. I think I'd go crazy" Bumlets said kissing her gently.  
"Yah, I's feel da same way to" she said kissing him back.  
"It's worth a lot more den most dat da boys buy fer dere goils 'round he'ah" he said sitting under a tree, with her.  
"It's nicer than most of dem to" Cinnamon said leaning on him. ***********************************************************************  
"Yah, but I's don't undah stand why ya still have it though" she said again.  
"'Cause, do ya remember why I gave it ta ya? Think 'bout it" she looked at it closer.  
"Yah, but why'd cha keep it, I figured dat cha would get rid of it when ya found it wit' da lettah, sayin' I was gone" Cinnamon said looking down.  
"I'd nevah throw it away, it was a symbol of my love fer ya. Dats why I's got it, 'cause I's loved ya, it helped me remember ya to" Bumlets said taking her hand  
"Okay so I's know dat, but what I wanna know is how do ya feel now about me?" he looked up, and smiled.  
"Da same way I's felt five years ago when ya left, I's still love ya a lot, an' well I's givin' it back to ya 'cause I's want cha to be me goil again" Cinnamon's jaw dropped. "So what do ya say... ya gonna answa me?" he asked.  
"Of coarse, I still really love ya. I's started missin' ya two days aftah I's left" Cinnamon said looking in to his brown eyes.  
"Really dat's great" he said, and kissed her. "So what did Spot say when ya went ta see him?" he said as they walked back to the lodging house.  
  
"Oh nuthin', we talked for like two minutes then he ran out..." she said. "Late for a date, right" he said.  
"Yah, how'd cha know dat," she asked as they reached the lodging house.  
"Believe me, he's been late for more den one date wit' Candle in da last two weeks, den wit' any of his odder goils. I's guess somethin's been on his mind, or he jus' don't like her. So Miss. Cinna how long has it been since ya've played poker?" Bumlets said as they walked up the stairs.  
"Two nights" she said pulling change out of her pocket.  
"Still winin' I's see, so ya feel like doin' anything ta night?" Bumlets asked sitting on his bed.  
"Umm...yah what ever ya want ta do, I'm gonna take a shower right now though" he jumped down, and said. "Okay I'll be back in a lil' bit ta get cha"  
So he left the room, and Cinnamon went right to taking that shower, she'd been wanting. She grabbed all her stuff, and head to the washroom to shower off. She only took ten minutes, and then she laid down, and looked at one of her old books she had left there when she left. She picked up the book, and started reading it again.  
"Hey so ya ready to go out now?" Bumlets asked kissing her on the cheek, as he walked in.  
"Yeah, just a sec I's gotta finish dis page... awright lets go" Cinnamon said throwing the book down, and jumping up.  
"So what wese gonna do ta night, any thing different den usual?" she asked as they walked down the stairs.  
"I's was thinkin' wese would go out ta eat same place, den wese could go see Medda or what ever ya wanted" Bumlets said taking her hand.  
"Okay, ta night still da poker night at da lodgin' house's?" she asked as they approached a small restaurant.  
"Yah, it's still Friday nights unless we need ta a day earlier or latah, why ya gonna play wit' da goils" Bumlets asked opening the door.  
"Of coarse is dere any one goil dat wins all da time, dat I's should know about, odder den me self?" Cinnamon asked as they walked to a table.  
"Yah deres a few dat always win like Candle, Sal, an' Starry she's from he'ah" he said ordering her food. "Why ya wanna play?"  
"No, not really just wonderin' 'bout 'um" she said.  
"Okay if ya say so, tammorw do ya want ta go see Angel? I's 'ill take ya" she smiled. "Yah, dat would be great," she said as she started to eat.  
As they finished up, and started to leave Cinnamon had started to look worried, and confused about something. But she was only confused, and worried until he asked her the question she'd been dreaded.  
"So why'd cha really leave all those years ago, tell me da truth dis time dough" Bumlets asked.  
"Oh well... I's nevah told cha or anyone, not even Angel. But... i's was... blackmailed into leaving. So I's had ta odder wise I's would have been arrested" she said looking down.  
"What? I's not sure I's wanna know, but why'd cha do ta get blackmailed?" he asked.  
"Umm. well I's sorta, well fell in wit' da wrong crowd. Den I's got in some trouble wit' one of da other guys, and it was for sellin'........." he cut her off. "Drugs!?" "Yah, but I's knew if I's didn't leave for a while I's was in for it, But it killed me to leave, 'cause I knew you wouldn't be around" Cinnamon said.  
"Yah ok, so how came I's didn't know, an' I's understand how ya must of felt, 'cause me whole heart died when I's found out ya were gone" Bumlets said as they walked towards the Ivering Hall together.  
"I's sahrry, but 'cause ya woulda broke it off wit' me, don't cha unda stand ya woulda off killed me if ya found out 'bout it" Cinnamon said standing in front of the door.  
"No, I's woulda been mad, but it wouldn't of bothered me dat much, so who was da guy?" she turned her head.  
"I ain't tellin' ya" he looked confused. "An' why not, is it dat important to ya?" he asked confused. "'Cause ya know da guy, an' you'd kill 'im in a flash" she replied.  
"Wait a minute, is a Manhattan or Brooklyn guy?" Bumlets asked.  
"Yah, da guys from... from Brooklyn, one of Spots Boys, he don't know dough, dat I's back" Cinnamon said sternly.  
"Really well den, I's 'ill try ta figure it out latah fer now lets jus' go have fun" he said, and grabbed her hand, and walked in to the Ivering Hall.  
"It ain't changed at all, it looks great still, I's see Medda ain't let it run ta pieces," she said sitting down.  
"Of coarse I didn't, it wouldn't be the Ivering hall if it ran into the ground, Bumlets whose your new friend?" Medda asked walking up behind them.  
  
"Medda, Cinnamon, my oldest girl friend yet, do you remember her?" he asked.  
"Cinna, yeah were ya been kid, we missed you" Medda said hugging her.  
"Yah, I've been in Maine, not much sellin' up dere though," Cinnamon said, turning to see an angry Spot walk in.  
"Oh no he'ah we go again" she said with a soft accent. "Don't go dere wit' me Cinna, now's not da time to" Spot said sitting across from her.  
"Man, do we still have da attitude or what?" Cinna said under her breathe.  
"I's can he'ah ya, I's sittin' right he'ah ya know!" he yelled leaning back.  
"Sahrry, so what happened Spot to make ya so mad?" she asked looking up. "Candle dumped me, can ya believe dat, dats da second Manhattan goil in a month. Damn it!" Spot said pulling at his hat.  
"Cool it Spot, ya should know by now, ya can only be late fer so many dates before ya gonna get dumped" Bumlets said looking at him.  
"Yah yous would say dat, dey were both Manhattan bitch's at dat fact" Cinna looked up with an unreadable look.  
"So maybe yous should go out wit' a Brooklyn bitch den" Bumlets said, and Cinnamon jumped up a second later.  
"Yah you'd be da one ta say dat, when yer goil left cha five years ago then all of a sudden she shows up out of da blue again, sounds kinda strange don't it. I mean how do ya even know fer sure its her, are ya for sure" Spot said holding Bumlets against the wall pointing at her.  
"Easy she has a tattoo of a heart with a flame around it on her right shoulder" Bumlets said pulling at his shirt. "Do you really now? Lets see den" Spot said letting go of Bumlets shirt.  
"I cant believe you don't believe its me, but yah I do have it, you should know you went wit' me when I got it done" she said rolling up her sleeve. "Gawd I's sahrry, I's didn't believe ya, I wont evah ferget how much me hand hurt afta dat" he said looking at his hand to the tattoo.  
  
"Shit how come I's ain't neva seen dat before" Racetrack said grabbing her arm. "'Cause it wasn't suppose ta be seen, but Spot was bein an' ass, he didn't believe I was me, an' he went wit' me when I's got dis done" Cinna said pointing at it.  
"How long have ya had it?" he asked sitting down with them. "Um, it has ta be six years now I's got it when I's was like 12" "Damn Jack would of killed ya" "Dats why only three people knew, didja think I was dat stupid?" she said looking up.  
"No, and dey were who?" Racetrack asked sitting up. "Spot, Bumlets, an' me, anyone else would of let it slip sooner or lata" she said as the door opened, and Jack walked in with Kid Blink, and Mush.  
"Please, jus' tell me ya got dat aftah ya left Manhattan Cinna" Jack said spotting the heart. "Well... yah sure I did" she said looking at him. "No ya didn't, don't lie ta me, how long ya had it?" she rolled her eyes, and looked at it to him. "I's had it since I was about Twelve, so I got it 'bout a year before I left" Jack's eyes widened.  
"Why didn't cha tell me? It would of helped if ya let me know," he said. "Ya would of helped ya kill me, none of us evah told ya 'bout it" "Why who else knew?" "Spot, and Bumlets" she said standing up.  
"Spot!" he said looking at him. "Hey what cha want me ta say, she made me promise not ta tell any one" Spot said holding up his hands.  
"Bumlets?" he asked. "What can I say, I made a promise ta her, an' a promise made is a debt unpaid, so I's didn't tell no one" Bumlets said explaining his answer to Jacks question.  
"Hey ya know what Spot, I's was thinkin' 'bout getting' anothah." she started.  
"Hell No! i's ain't lettin' ya squeeze me hand again, you crazy" he said wringing his hand. "So ya did go wit' her when she got her foist one den" Jack said looking at Spot.  
"Yah so what, we told ya he did?" Cinna looked at them. "Nuthin' jus' think its funny dat she chose ya," he said walking over to David.  
"Heya Bumlets whose dat Jack's sittin' wit'?" Cinnamon asked looking over at them. "Ok dats David, Les, an' dere sistah Sarah his current goil friend" he replied.  
"Ok thanks, jus' wonderin' since I's hadn't met um yet"  
Then Medda came out, and all the boys hollered, and hooted. She didn't mind since she uses to get from them to before she moved away. When Medda finished Most of the guys made there way to the lodging house for cards.  
"So did ya enjoy dat?" Bumlets asked as they walked out.  
"Yah it's been awhile since I's seen Medda perform," she said taking his hand.  
"How do ya fell ta be home aftah all dat time away?" she looked up.  
"It feels so good ta be wit' da people I missed, and love again, I's missed everyone so much" she said stopping in front of the lodging house.  
"I'm glad yous home, jus' promise me dat ya wont take off on me again," he said putting his hands on her waist.  
"I'm not ever gonna leave ya again, I promise" Cinna said kissing him lightly.  
"Ya know aftah ya left nuthin's been da same since, maybe well be able ta get every thing back on track again" he said opening the door.  
"Yah everything 'ill be bettah in time" she said walking in the door.  
"Hey ya playin' wit' us or what?" Spot asked looking at her.  
"No, I's need ta talk ta some one" she said walking down the stairs to find the new girl Candle.  
" 'ey da names Cinna, I's ain't met cha yet" Cinna said introducing herself.  
"Hey da names Candle,...what did I say somthin'?" she asked.  
"Yer da one dat went out wit' Spot right?" "Yah" "I's Bumlets goilfriend" Cinna said looking up. "Dats really cool he's sweet, I's wish I could find a boyfriend like dat," she said.  
"What about Spot?" Cinna asked.  
"No, he'ah let me explain ta you, why I's went out wit' him. A few months before I became a newsie I was a hooker, when I stopped people came after me for a goilfriend. I's turned 'um all down until Spot, but he kept forcing money onto me, and making all the memories come back. Den last night I stayed in Brooklyn wit' him he got what he wanted, an' he once again forced money down my throat. After almost a month of tellin' him I didn't want his money, he still didn't learn, I just want him to treat me like he treats every one else" she explained everything that was going on.  
  
Over in a corner Spot saw them talking, and he called out of the game. He knew he had just lost that hand, but he was determined to get Candle back. He didn't want to lose the chance that was being so perfectly handed to him. He got up, and made his way across the room, when Cinna had just walked off to find Bumlets. He walked up to Candle and stood there, than he made his move on her once again. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.  
"I's sahrry I made ya feel like a whore again, an' I wont force any money on ya anymore if ya reconsider going back out wit' me, I's sahrry fer da way I made ya feel" he said as sweetly as the first day he had met her.  
"Fine, since ya promised ya wouldn't force money on me, anymore" she smiled laying her head on his cheast.  
A minute later she pushed away, said good night and went up to bed, followed by a few others that were getting tired. The next morning they all sat in the lobby talking, every one was together once again. Candle sat with Spot, Cinnamon with Bumlets, Sugar and Snoop. They all sat together talking about things, they were so happy, when Itey walked in with a girl.  
"You double crosser, dis is da second time!" Bumlets said sending Itey to the floor.  
"Ya go out wit' anudda one of me x-goils, an' ya stupid enough ta bring her back he'ah. I's should kill ya now" he said turning away.  
"Look, she found me I didn't go lookin' fer her!" Itey said standing up.  
"Oh yah, fuck ya Itey, you can burn in hell fer dis" Bumlets said walking away.  
Diane seemed to be the only one surprised about what happened, the rest went on with there talking. Bumlets took Cinnamons hand, and together they walked out the door, and headed for Angels house in Brooklyn. Cinnamon could tell he was really mad, and he didn't even say any thing until they were half way across the bridge.  
"I can't believe him, if I broke up wit' ya he'd go aftah you too, the damn double crosser" he said in a jumbled up sentence.  
"Hey, Bumlets chill yer gonna snap if ya don't, jus' stop thinkin' about him" Cinna said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
After a few minutes he did chill out, and they continued on their way to Angels house in uptown Brooklyn. Cinnamon walked through the better part of Brooklyn amazed at how big some of the house were in the area. Then Bumlets stopped in front of a good-sized house, and looked up from the ground to her. Cinna smiled at him, and pulled him up the walkway to the front door, and knocked. She put her back to the door, and looked at him.  
  
"Can I help you?" a girl asked looking at Cinna.  
"Yah, is Angel he'ah?" she asked.  
"Hold on, Angela come here please" the lady called.  
She walked down the steps, and towards the lady slowly looking up. She pointed at the door, and Angel walked over to her friends.  
"So, I see ya moved from da lodgin' house, so did ya miss me?" Cinna asked looking at her.  
"What? Who...Cinna?!" she asked surprised.  
"The one, an' only, so ya got a guy on yer arm yet?" she asked.  
"No! I don't want one eitha, what are ya doin' back again? I missed ya so much dat I had ta move from the lodgin' house" Angel said.  
"No Kiddin' " Cinna said.  
"Bumlets, ya still wit' her, yer love really did stand a chance" she said, looking at him.  
"Yah, I guess it always did" he said.  
"It's good ta see ya back tagether again, we've missed are biggest couple" Angel said.  
"Angela, time for Dinner" the lady called from the door.  
"Well, it was good to see ya again, you'll have ta come back, an' I'll have ta visit Manhattan more often now dat yer back" she said hugging her friend.  
"Ok guess you'll have ta, bye" Cinna said watching her walk in the house.  
As Bumlets, and Cinna walked back to Manhattan the sky above was covered in dark ugly gray clouds, as if a storm was soon to hit. It started to rain as they made there way to the Brooklyn Bridge. Around them everyone was running for shelter, and looking for a dry place to go. Were they crazy? No they just had a feeling for the rain, Cinna sort of connected with the earth, and Bumlets just went along with her. Cinna spun around as the rain soaked through her clothes; it was the first time it had rained since she had got back to New York. Bumlets looked at her, her long hair was soaked, and reached half way down her back now, she looked even more beautiful in the rain then any other time he thought. He walked over, and kissed her lightly, she smiled took his hand, and they walked the rest of the way back to the lodging house.  
When they got to the lodging house what was left of the sun was setting in the distance, and the two walked in the door slowly. As they walked through the lobby a few "hey's" were shouted by passing friends while they headed up stairs. When the two walked in the room they were surprised most of the guys were sitting around playing games. But Cinna didn't give it a second thought she walked over to her bed jumped up, and laid down she was tired. She lifted her head slightly to look at the boyfriend she had as long as she could remember, kissed one last time, and let her head fall into her pillow. Cinna had been exhausted from the journey they just finished, and before Bumlets even know it she had fallen fast asleep.  
After that day the month's sort of just started counting up, it had already been five months since she'd first gotten back; as August came to an end. Cinna woke with a startle, as an icy chill ran down her spine, she sat straight up looking around the dark room. Lighting sent a short flash through the windows; Cinna leaned back shaking her head she swore she was seeing shadows. A few minutes later she stumbled out of her bed, and made her way to the washroom. Cinna stood over a running sink she splashed the cold water over her warm skin a few times, she relaxed looking up. There was nothing there but a room filled with sleeping bodies, she shook her self back to reality as she walked to her bunk again. She pulled at her watch checking the time; it was only one in the morning, so she lay back on her bed as she tried to fall back to sleep. Thoughts about what would happen, and what was going to ran through her head, until she finally fell asleep. Cinna woke up again at noon to find that no one was there. She got up, and dressed fast pulling on her shoes and hair, as she ran down the steps looking around. 'I can't believe dat no one woke me up dis mornin', god I hope Bumlets around his sellin' spot' she thought to herself as she walked down the road. Cinna turned the corner hitting, and sending Itey and herself to the ground.  
"Sahrry, Cinna. Have ya seen Bumlets lately?" Itey asked helping her up.  
"Its ok, No I'm lookin' fer him right now to, ya wanna come?" she asked looking up.  
"Ok, lets head dat way" he said pushing her off towards the left.  
"So, why ya lookin' fer him Itey?" she asked as they walked on.  
"Well, it turns out dat da only reason Diane went out with me was.. ta try, an' get Bumlets jealous. When it didn't work she got mad, an' she's always around when yer not" Itey said to her.  
She stopped pulling him to a stop as well. Cinna wasn't sure if he was being serious, she checked his face again and found that he was telling her the truth. Itey put his arm around her shoulder, as she started to walk, but soon stopped again. Cinna peeked her head around the corner seeing Bumlets back, and a girl on the other side of him with light blonde hair. She quickly pulled Itey up beside her, he gave a weak sort of sigh. Itey kept a firm hold on her shirt, as they watched the other two talk.  
"What da hell Itey; let me go!" Cinna said pulling.  
"No, we need ta see what's gonna happen to them, or what he's gonna do. But he'd gonna turn her down I know it he loves you!" he said as they watched.  
"Fine, dats jus' fine" she said madly.  
  
"Get off me Diane! I's got a goil now, one I trust an' have always loved" Bumlets said pushing her away.  
"But you also said you'd love me forever, remember when we foist started goin' out last year" Diane said.  
"Yah, dere is a part of me dat will always love ya" Cinna hit Itey madly.  
"But in the same breath deres a bigger part of me dat loves Cinna more" Diane looked shocked.  
"But, I...I love you"  
"Yah, but ya gotta move on, deres so many guys in New York dat would love ta be wit' ya. But ya gotta lay of me, I love Cinna" he said.  
"Ok, fine but I'll miss ya, I will" Diane said turning away.  
"Wait, he'ah I got dis fer ya a while ago, I want cha ta take it an' go" he said hading her a gold bracelet.  
"Thanks, I'll miss ya" Diane kissed him on the cheek and walked away slowly.  
Cinnamon stood with Itey listening to the two of them talk, she wasn't sure what to say, she stood there looking at Itey. Even Itey was a little surprised with some things he was hearing, but he kept a strong hold on Cinnamons shirt just incase. He only let go of her when they both heard Diane walk away, after saying she'd miss him. She walked around the corner, he looked up and smiled; than she ran into his arms knocking them both down.  
"I jus' heard every thing ya said ta Diane, an' I couldn't believe it cause I really love ya to. Den I's stopped ta think wow he jus' turned down dis odda goil fer me; an' dat really means somethin' ta me" Cinna said fast.  
"Cinna, Cinna Ssshhhhhhh, I Love ya more den anyone else, ya should know dat by now" Bumlets said.  
"Yah, I do know, dat but for a minute dere I wasn't sure...But I guess I jus' now realized we have a love that stands a chance" she said leaning against him as a trolley passed. 


End file.
